


I Always Swore to you I'd Never Fall Apart

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Tony Stark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecure Tony, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was done with the whole kidnapping thing and if his super soldier boyfriends weren't going to wake up then Tony would just have to fix it himself.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Tony gets a gun and people regret their life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Swore to you I'd Never Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chandler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/gifts).



Tony was dangling from his wrists, his feet a foot from the ground, and Bucky and Steve lay across the room out cold. Whatever they had been hit with had both super soldiers down for the count and Tony had officially gotten tired of waiting.

“Alright, let’s see,” said Tony to himself. “Let’s see if all that shit Natasha makes me do is going to pay off.”

Tony pulled his legs up and wrapped his ankles around the chain attached to the shackles. This relieved some of the pressure on his wrists and allowed him to yank one hand out. The force caused his left hand to break but it was a price he was willing to pay. He then reached into the seam of his pants and removed the pick Natasha had given him. Breathing through the pain, Tony picked the other shackle. It sprang free and Tony lowered himself to the floor.

“Okay, I did the hard work, you two need to get up now,” said Tony, poking at first Steve and then Bucky. “Wakey wakey!”

Neither responded so Tony went to the door. Peeking out, he spotted a single guard who was easy enough to take down and strip of all weapons before tying him up and placing the body in front of the door to block it. Then Tony sat down between Steve and Bucky with his newly acquired gun and started talking.

“This reminds me of this time when I was fifteen that Rhodey took me to a frat party,” said Tony. “It wasn’t fantastic but I got absolutely smashed and he ended up having to drag my sorry ass back to our apartment. I feel about as good now as I did then. But this is a cell, not a bathroom and you two are the ones passed out where then I was the one who passed out. Also I’m not drunk. Oh, but I do want pancakes. Bucky, make me pancakes. Bucky, please, wake up, dammit! I want some pancakes!”

“Five more minutes,” grumbled Bucky, waving an arm vaguely at Tony.

“Shit,” hissed Tony, cradling his broken hand to his chest, eyes clenched shut.

“Tony?” said Bucky, forcing his eyes open and spotting his boyfriend sitting next to him. “Are you okay?”

“Peachy,” said Tony. “You’re awake, brilliant. I need you to carry Steve’s heavy ass while I take out the bad guys.”

“Why don’t you carry Steve and give me the gun,” suggested Bucky.

“Steve’s like a giant,” said Tony. “You carry, I shoot. End of discussion. Now grab sleeping beauty and let’s go.”

Bucky grumbled but heaved Steve over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry while Tony picked up the gun and kicked the downed guard out of the way.

“How long was I out?” asked Bucky, following Tony down the hall.

“I don’t know, an hour, maybe two,” said Tony, shooting a guard as they rounded a corner. “It sort of depends on how long I was out after the…you know what, it was two hours.”

“What happened, Tony?” demanded Bucky. 

“I’ll tell you later when we’re not busy escaping from insane idiots with no sense of personal space.”

Bucky grunted but said nothing as Tony killed another two guards. They ran for it, Tony mostly doing the fighting, exchanging guns when he needed to but mostly just leading the way out. They met Natasha and Clint at the door and the assassins escorted them the rest of the way out. Steve woke up as they landed at the Tower.

“What’s going on?” said Steve.

“We’re home,” said Bucky.

“Yeah, I kicked ass!” said Tony with a grin, leaning around Bucky to beam at Steve.

“I’m impressed,” said Steve with a yawn. “Not that I didn’t think you could do it but I’m impressed all the same.”

“Yes, yes, we’re all very happy that Tony kicked ass, can we please go fix your hand now, Tony?” said Bruce with an unhappy glare at his science bro.

“You’re hurt?” said Bucky and Steve at the same time. 

“Just my hand,” said Tony. “I’m going with Bruce now, he’ll fix it. You two shower and I’ll see you in a bit.”

Before Bucky or Steve could insist on accompanying him, Tony rushed off with Bruce, babbling about some project the two were working on. Bucky helped Steve to their shared bedroom where they got ready to just go to sleep.

\- I Always Swore to you I’d Never Fall Apart – 

Tony shifted outside of the bedroom door, hand in a cast, before taking a deep breath and entering. Steve and Bucky were sitting on the bed, Steve reading a book, Bucky knitting a blob of some sort. Bucky enjoyed knitting but he wasn’t particularly good at it. Tony shuffled in and quickly changed into sweats before climbing into bed with his boyfriends.

“You going to tell me what happened while we were out of it now?” asked Bucky.

“Not tonight,” sighed Tony, hiding out under the blanket, burrowing into Bucky’s chest while Steve curled around him from behind, effectively protecting both Tony’s back and front.

Tony fell asleep but it wasn’t long before he was screaming out, something about not paying and wanting someone to stop. Bucky and Steve instantly startled awake.

“Tony, wake up,” said Steve, shaking Tony’s shoulder. “A stor, you’re safe. Come on, wake up.”

“We’re right here, kotenok,” said Bucky, kissing Tony’s forehead. “It’s just a dream. Stevie and I are right here, you’re in the Tower, not there. Wake up.”

“Stop!” screamed Tony, eyes shooting open, gasping awake and sitting up.

“You’re with Steve and me,” said Bucky instantly. “You’re safe and we’re here.”

Tony blinked rapidly before launching himself at Bucky and Steve, trembling and cursing. 

“You’re okay,” said Steve. “You’re okay.”

“Please don’t do that again,” whispered Tony. “Please. I can’t – you guys can’t leave me alone like that.”

“I’m sorry,” said Steve. “I’m so sorry, Tones.”

“Not your fault,” said Tony.

“It was your turn to save us this time anyway,” said Bucky with a smirk.

“Well I did my duty,” said Tony. “I just hope you’re ready to be woken up every night and for me to be incredibly clingy and needy for the next month at least.”

“That bad?” said Steve with a frown.

“That bad,” said Tony with a nod. 

“Want to go back to sleep?” 

“Not if there’s going to be more nightmares – which there are.”

“What if I make pancakes?” offered Bucky.

Tony shook his head, gripping Bucky’s shirt harder in fear. Bucky ran a hand up and down Tony’s back, humming soothingly.

“Let’s sit on the couch while Bucky makes pancakes,” said Steve.

He picked Tony up and carried him over to the couch. Steve sat down and pulled Tony onto his lap, sitting at an angle so they could both see Bucky working in the kitchenette. The worn blue blanket proved to be a nice cover for Tony who clutched it almost as tightly as he clutched Steve. Every so often Bucky would come over and kiss both of them. When the pancakes were finished he joined his boyfriends on the couch with a plate stacked with fluffy food. Tony didn’t seem interested in eating but he was very interested in Bucky cuddling him, which Bucky did while taking turns eating bites of pancakes with Steve. And when Tony dozed off only to wake up forty-three minutes later screaming, Bucky and Steve were right there.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I just can't stop writing these three together. Also I'm a sucker for people who prompt pairings. 
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
